In FIGS. 2 and 5, there is proposed a method for manufacturing a pneumatic tire to form a toroidal carcass ply 6A by use of an inner mold 15 having rigidity (see the under-mentioned Patent Document 1, for example). In this manufacturing method, the toroidal carcass ply 6A is formed by adhering rectangle-sheet shaped ply pieces 11 on an outer surface 15s of the inner mold 15 via inner liner rubber 9, for example.
Each of the ply pieces 11 has a radial length L2 longer than a circumferential length L1. As shown in FIG. 5, the each of the ply pieces 11 has parallelly-arranged carcass cords 12 along the longitudinal direction. In the circumferential direction, the ply piece 11 has a spacing P of the carcass cords 12 is equal.
Such a method for manufacturing is more capable of reducing circumferential unevenness of the spacing P of carcass cords 12 of the carcass ply 6A than a conventional method for manufacturing where a seat-like carcass ply is toroidally formed by dilation deformation, for example. The method for manufacturing improves therefore uniformity of the tire.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-160236